Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992
Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 pm - G.I. Joe :4:30 pm - Agring-Agri :5 pm - IBC News 5 O'Clock Report :6 pm - Sine Silip :7 pm - :Mon: Islands Gamemasters (APO Hiking Society with Dyords Javier) (until 9 pm) :Tue: Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko :Wed: Hotline sa Trese :Thurs: Thursday Extravaganza (until 9 pm) :Fri: Awitawanan (Pilita Corrales and The Reycards) (until 9 pm) :8 pm - :Tue: Aiko (Aiko Melendez) :Wed: Bistek (Herbert Bautista) :9 pm - :Mon: Alagad (an action-drama anthology focus on the story of PNP) :Wed: 9 pm - The Jazz Hour :9:30 pm - Secrets and Mysteries :Thurs: Dear Teacher :Fri: Ipaglaban Mo! :10 pm - :Mon: 10 pm - Video Fashion :10:30 pm - The Jazz Hour :Tue: Heartwatch :Wed: All-Star Professional Wrestling :Thurs: Once Upon a Turntable :Fri: Silip sa Karera :11 pm - IBC 11 O'Clock News :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - IBC Nighttime :Saturday :4:30 pm - Bahay at Buhay :5:30 pm - Voltes V :6 pm - Candy Candy :6:30 pm - Voltron :7 pm - Saturday Blockbuster :9 pm - TVJ: Television's Jesters :10 pm - Ikaw ang Humatol :Sunday :5:30 pm - Wok with Yan :6 pm - Takeshi's Castle (Anjo and Smokey) :7 pm - Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous :8 pm - Totally Hidden Video :8:30 pm - Mongolian Barbecue (Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) :9:30 pm - Chairman of the Board :10:30 pm to 12;30 am - Movies When Movies 'IBC-13' The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) was set up in 1975 from the powerheal scratch. From the humble beginnings, IBC-13 soon shot up to the top of the ratings and by early 1986, had established a chart of 20 television stations all over the country. When a new management team took over the helm in 1990, however, IBC was already ranked last among the five television networks in viewership. Considering the broadcast giants lording it over the airwaves and the equally foreboding competition posed by a new TV station, the ascent back to the top looked tough and difficult indeed. But not for IBC's new president, Gil. P. Balaguer. Backed up by a string of achievements in television production and management. Mr. Balaguer's credentials adequately task of getting IBC back in shape. The partnership of Islands Broadcasting Corporation with IBC in 1990 under Mr. Balaguer is considered a significant period in the network's history. Indeed, Channel 13 was in dire need of a good boost and Islands Broadcasting Corporation prove to be that propellant. Succeeding a number of network managers who took turned in trying to improve the network's ratings since it plumineted in 1986. Mr. Balaguer in an eight month period, managed improve up IBC's ratings from last place to longtime the number one contender of the leading TV network. He did by interacting remarkable chances in the network's programming, by reformatting it and by impeding new concepts and ideas. Moreover, by broadcasting the scope of IBC's target market, the former CDE marketed oriented network now includes the sizeable AB pie. "The outdome," sccraffolding in a Philippine newspaper, "was a more extensive selection of television shows that meet the needs and wants of the viewers from all income brackets." Gil. P. Balaguer At present, IBC is still housed in the sprawling Broadcast City complex in Quezon City. It has 16 relay stations and three replay stations which will be soon expanded to seven. The network's operations is augmented by its FM radio station 89 DMZ, which plays the ultimate in dance music, and nine AM radio stations spearheaded by the new toast of the Metro Manila AM radio scene: IGB 1206. A powerful satellite dish (above) and editing room (below: left) A daily news report program. Best of Shows is the description of IBC's TV shows and programs. And Best of Shows it is indeed: Once Upon A Turntable, The Jazz Hour, Awitawanan and Chairman of the Board and Friends at Faces - evening musical treats that blend the standard, the comic and the upbeat. The challenging Islands Gamemasters, battle royale of the brains hosted by APO Hiking Society, the most durable and the most popular singing trio in Philippine Pop Music history. The bitting humor of the award-winning Mongolian Barbecue, where viewers are related to comedy relevant to the times. For children, IBC presents its selection of all new cartoon progams shown every fourth day of the week in Berry Day Thursday, Widget, Denver, the Last Dinosaur and G.I. Joe. The network also airs a well-loved anime classics like Voltes V, Voltron and Candy Candy. For comedy at its finest, IBC has the consistent top-rating TVJ: Television Jesters hosted by the verently funny comedians: Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. IBC also has the livelihood progams like More Than Export and Bahay at Buhay, as well as soaps, tear jerkers, musical and variety shows. To give way for more shows, IBC has also extended its airtime and is now signing on as early as 7 a.m. with sign off at 1 a.m. Likewise, Mr. Balaguer has succeed the coming up with balanced programming beefing up the day time program strengthening its news bureau which now consists of the popular primetime IBC News 5 O'Clock Report and the late-night IBC News 11 O'Clock Report. Today, these news progams have broadcast crew from the anchorperson and reporters right down to the technical and production assistants that have consistently provided an exceptional line up of features and stories with mass appeal the way the new sought to be told. Most of IBC's programs are now co-produced by the network. Blocktime programs - those that buy airtime from IBC - are few and are mostly film features. That the network did "make it" in the ratings game using the limited resources they have in hand shows the attractiveness of their new programs. However, the people behind production and programming do not stop with its present crop of materials. The group is constantly "on its toes" to spot new and exciting materials that will interest the everchanging taste of the televiewers. They constantly evaluate and rate each program. They avoid competing head-on; instead, IBC looks for its own niche and from there expand and attract attention. As it is, IBC-13's niche has widened and grown. And will continue to widen and grow. IBC News and Public Affairs *''IBC News 5 O'Clock Report'' (Monday-Friday 5-6 pm) *''IBC 11 O'Clock News'' (Monday-Friday 11-11:30 pm) *''Agring-Agri'' (Monday-Friday 4:30-5 pm) *''Heartwatch'' (Tuesday 10:30-11 pm) *''Hotline sa Trese'' (Wednesday 7-8 pm) *''Ikaw ang Humatol'' (Saturday 10-11 pm) *''More Than Export'' (Saturday 9-10 am) *''Bahay at Buhay'' (Saturday 4:30-5:30 pm) Dramas *''Alagad'' (Monday 9-10 pm) *''Aiko'' (Tuesday 8-9 pm) *''Dear Teacher'' (Thursday 9-10 pm) *''Ipaglaban Mo!'' (Friday 9-10 pm) Comedies *''Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko'' (Tuesday 7-8 pm) *''Bistek'' (Wednesday 8-9 pm) *''TVJ: Television Jesters'' (Saturday 9-10 pm) *''Mongolian Barbecue'' (Sunday 8:30-9:30 pm) Game *''Islands Gamemasters'' (Monday 7-9 pm) *''Takeshi's Castle'' (Sunday 6-7 pm) Talk *''Sine Silip'' (Monday-Friday 6-7 pm) *''IBC Nighttime'' (Monday-Friday 11:30 pm-12:30 am) Variety *''The Jazz Hour'' (Monday 10:30-11 pm/Wednesday 9-9:30 pm) *''Awitawanan'' (Friday 7-9 pm) *''Once Upon a Turntable'' (Thursday 10-11 pm) *''Chinese Variety Show'' (Sudnay 8:30-9:30 am) *''Chairman of the Board'' (Sunday 9:30-10:30 pm) Sports *''All-Star Professional Wrestling'' (Wednesday 10-11 pm) *''Silip sa Karera'' (Friday 10-11 pm) Movies *''Thursday Extravaganza'' (Thursday 7-9 pm) *''Saturday Blockbuster'' (Saturday 7-9 pm) *''Movies When Movies'' (Sunday 10:30 pm-12:30 am) Foreign *''Video Fashion'' (Monday 10-10:30 pm) *''Secrets and Mysteries'' (Wednesday 9:30-10 pm) *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' (Sunday 7-8 pm) *''Totally Hidden Video'' (Sunday 8-8:30 pm) Cartoons *''Berry Day Thursday'' *''Widget'' (Monday-Friday 9-9:30 am) *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (Monday-Friday 9:30-10 am) *''G.I. Joe'' (Monday-Friday 4-4:30 pm) *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' Animes *''Voltes V'' (Saturday 5:30-6 pm) *''Candy Candy'' (Saturday 6-6:30 pm) *''Voltron'' (Saturday 6:30-7 pm) Other *''Beautiful Sunday'' (Sunday 8-8:30 am) *''Movie Eye'' (Mon-Fri 3:15-3:30 pm) Radio *IGB Radio - Islands Galing Broadkaster 1206 *89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) 'July 1992' Monday-Friday :5:30 pm - IBC News 5:30 Report (Vince Alingod and Lee Andres) :6:30 pm - Usap-Usapan Live! :7 pm - :Mon: Piling-Piling Pelikula (9 pm) :Tue: Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko :Wed: Baltic and Co. :Thurs: Cinemax (until 9 pm) :Fri: Awitawanan :8 pm - :Tue: Aiko :Wed: Mama :Fri: Ipaglaban Mo! :9 pm - :Mon: Alagad :Tue: Obra Maestra ni Lino Brocka :Wed: Secrets and Mysteries (9:30 pm) :Thurs: Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous :Fri: Nang-Dahil sa Pag-Ibig :10 pm - :Mon: 10 pm - Video Fashion :10:30 pm - Phillip Morris Jazz Show :Tue: Heartwatch (10:30 pm) :Wed: All-Star Professional Wrestling :Thurs: TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes :Fri: Once Upon A Turntable :11 pm - IBC News 11 O'Clock Report (TG Kintanar and Katherine de Leon-Villar) Saturday :7 pm - Hollywood Blockbusters :9 pm - SOP (Saturday on Primetime) :10 pm - Thriller House :11 pm - Ikaw ang Humatol Sunday :5:30 pm - Wok with Yan :6 pm - Takeshi's Castle (Anjo and Smokey) :7 pm - The World of Animation Presents: Classic Collections :8 pm - Totally Hidden Video :8:30 pm - Mongolian Barbecue :9:30 pm - Chairman of the Board (Bobby Ledesma, Eddie Mercado and Bert Nievera) :10:30 pm - Movies When Movies 'The Best of Shows on Islands TV 13 (1992)' :Islands TV 13 continues its competitive edge in the ratings race! :The growth just can't be stopped! The station's upward trend continues! :Sadyang hindi na mapipigil ang pag-akyat nito sa tugatog ng tagumpay! :Islands TV 13...Soon to be the Number One Network of the Philippine Islands! The Best of New Shows :Usap-Usapan Live! (Monday to Friday, 6:30 pm) :A public service program hosted by Mario Garcia and Jun Ricafrante. :Piling-Piling Pelikula Presents: The Best of Nora Aunor (Monday, 7:00 pm) :Critically-acclaimed box-office hits of the legendary Superstar. :Obra Maestra ni Lino Brocka (Tuesday, 9:00 pm) :A creative masterpiece by filmdom's multi-awarded director, Lino Brocka. :Baltic and Co. (Wednesday, 7:00 pm) :A sitcom SOON on Islands TV 13 featuring Prospero Luna. :Mama (Wednesday, 8:00 pm) :A drama anthology dedicated to all mothers. :Hosted by Barbara Perez. :Cinemax (Thursday, 7:00 pm) :Blockbuster movies are featured every week. :Nang Dahil sa Pag-Ibig (Friday, 9:00 pm) :Immortal love stories performed by first-rate actors and actresses. :(SOP) Saturday on Primetime (Saturday, 9:00 pm) :A musical variety show hosted by Gabby Concepcion, Dingdong Avanzado and Imeida Papin. :Thriller House (Saturday, 10:00 pm) :Horror series SOON to scare the wits in you. :The World of Animation Presents: Classic Collections (Sunday, 7:00 pm) :Well-loved cartoon classics featuring Robin Hood, Ivanhoe, and more. :Monday to Friday :IBC News 5:30 Report :IBC News 11 O'Clock Report The Best of Primetime :Alagad (Monday, 9:00 pm) :Phillip Morris Jazz Show (Monday 10:30 pm) :Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko (Tuesday, 7:00 pm) :Aiko (Tuesday, 8:00 pm) :Aiko Meneldez :Heartwatch (Tuesday, 10:30 pm) :Secrets and Mysteries (Wednesday, 9:30 pm) :All-Star Professional Wrestling (Wednesday, 10:00 pm) :Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous (Thursday, 9:00 pm) :TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes (Thursday, 10:00 pm) :Awitawanan (Friday, 7:00 pm) :Pilita and Reycard Duet :Once Upon A Turntable (Friday, 10:00 pm) :Totally Hidden Video (Sunday, 8:00 pm) :Mongolian Barbecue (Sunday, 8:30 pm) :Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli Keep on watching for the Best of shows :Television Marketing Division :Makati Offices Phones: 813-46-41 * 818-91-02 :Fax No. 818-72-76